


Through the Silence, Hold onto Me.

by Inkforwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Witches, deaf!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkforwords/pseuds/Inkforwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack has a run-in with a witch and while the spell that was cast on Stiles had thankfully worn off after her gruesome and timely demise, the spell that got Derek hasn't seemed to. Or at least there are some lingering side effects. Derek is, for the time being deaf and will only let Stiles get remotely close to him when he's upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Silence, Hold onto Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for me on tumblr left by a lovely Anon, they requested: _Can you do a prompt where Derek is Deaf and Stiles take cares of him because he's all vulnerable and adorable! Maybe even Derek Crying because he thinks that he doesnt want to live without his hearing anymore and Stiles comforting him and then they fall asleep adorable!_ Kind of took and ran a bit. Okay, maybe I ran a lot.

Stiles is scrambling up from the dirt, lungs sucking in as much air as they can get now that the spell the witch had hit him with isn’t causing asphyxiation anymore. He coughs and shakes his head, looking around at everyone. They are all somewhat disoriented, the betas still shifted and Allison is rubbing at her temples. Lydia is holding his baseball bat, blood splattered on her clothes. The witch is dead, that much is obvious as his stomach rolls when he looks over at her.

  
He staggers over to Allison to make sure she’s okay because Scott and the other betas are cautiously watching Derek and Stiles finally realizes why. Derek had been hit with a spell as well. He’s still in his alpha form, fully shifted into a six foot tall bipedal wolf that isn’t as grotesque and terrifying as Peter’s had been. He’s not cute and fluffy either, but powerful, lean muscle and a sort of formidable grace. The way he’s acting though, Stiles knows something is wrong with him.

  
He’s stumbling around on his hind feet, clawing at his ears, growling and whining all in one and Stiles can feel the panic welling up inside of him. Whatever the witch hit him with is still affecting him even though it should have stopped once she’d died. The betas are trying to get close, instinct telling them their alpha is hurt and to help, but when Isaac steps close Derek snarls at him, teeth snapping and spit flying.

  
“Allison, shoot him.” Stiles says, knowing that her crossbow isn’t carrying anything that could remotely hurt him. Well, besides the fact that they are arrows and pierce skin, but that was the whole point at the moment. Allison turns to give him a look of horror, her eyes widening and the betas all whip their heads around to stare at him as if he’s nuts.

  
“Stiles, no.” Allison says, taking a hesitant step away from him and Erica seems to agree because he can hear her growling.  
Meanwhile, Derek hasn’t heard them, at all. It’s almost like he can’t and Stiles flings his arm out, waving it in Derek’s direction. “Shoot him! Can’t you see there is something wrong? It’ll trigger the healing process!” Stiles shouts and looks at Derek who isn’t even paying attention, too busy clawing at his ears and whining. Stiles can see the shine of blood on his claws and feels sick, because Derek kind of looks like he’s going crazy. When Allison doesn’t raise her crossbow to shoot him, only glances in his direction with a frown, Stiles lunges at her and takes the bow from her hands.

  
“Stiles don’t!” Scott shouts and steps towards them and Allison reaches out to grab the bow from him, and Stiles knows well enough that Allison could kick his ass, but the look he gives her makes her stop.

  
Stiles raises the bow and aims at Derek and when he gets a clears shot he Derek in the right shoulder. He stumbles back, his head snapping up, eyes wide with alarm and the yelp that cuts through the silence hits Stiles right in the gut. Derek looks at his shoulder and then back at Stiles, he hasn’t started to shift yet, which was Stiles intent and the look he gives Stiles is all Stiles needs to let loose another arrow into Derek’s shoulder. He watches as Derek staggers back again and falls to the ground, the momentum of the arrow propelling him to the ground.

  
The cry of pain Derek lets out on impact, his body shifting back now is more human than wolf and causes a chill to race down Stiles’ spine. Everyone is standing there watching, unsure of what to do as Derek writhers on the ground and tries to pull the arrows out of his shoulder. Stiles makes a noise and drops the bow, running towards him, skidding to his knees when he’s besides Derek’s body.

  
“Derek?” Stiles says as he leans over him and pushes Derek’s bloody fingers away from the arrows and pulls them out. The sounds Derek makes when Stiles gets the first arrow out make him want to be sick, remindng him of the time he’d watched Derek almost die on the floor of Deaton’s clinic. “Will somebody _do something_!” Stiles shouts over his shoulder at the betas who are just standing there, watching. It’s Lydia who finally snaps back from her dazed state and orders Isaac and Boyd to go get the cars and tells Erica and Scott to help Stiles hold Derek down.

  
That was entirely a bad idea, because the moment that Scott and Erica even get remotely close Derek is snarling and fur is sprouting, he almost claws Stiles’ arm off. “Okay, bad idea! Lydia, a little help please?” Stiles squeaks, when he puts a hand on Derek’s chest to push him down after trying to lunge at Erica and Scott. Both of them back off with low whines and Derek seems to calm a little once they get about five feet away.

“What’s wrong with him?” Scott asks quietly as Allison slides up close to him. Erica is watching cautiously next to him.

  
“I don’t know.” Stiles snaps and hisses when his fingers slip against the arrow that is now covered in Derek’s blood, Derek practically howls in pain when Stiles tugs at it again. Lydia’s nails are biting into the skin of Derek’s chest and he’s watching her intently, his eyes blinking red. She seems to be just as surprised as Stiles is that Derek has let her this close, since he’s still kept his distance since the powered wolfsbane incident.

  
“Get. It. Out.” Derek growls at them, eyes cutting to Stiles.

  
“I’m trying!” Stiles cries and finally gets a good grip on it and pulls. It comes out a sickening squelch that has both him and Lydia grimacing. Derek’s body surges, arching in pain and Lydia rears back, away from Derek and Stiles stays at his side. It’s then that he finally sees it as Derek arches up off the ground, his neck titling away from Stiles, the black blood leaking from his ears and down his neck.

  
Stiles tries to swallow his panic and grabs Derek’s face, Derek’s hands come up, grasping at Stiles’ wrists and Stiles hears Lydia murmur “Stiles, his ears…”.

  
“I know, I know.” Stiles says frantically and it’s obvious then, that Derek can’t hear them and Stiles shakes him a little, tapping at his cheek so Derek will open his eyes. When he does, they are no longer blinking red, but the hazel that Stiles is fond of, but they are wide with terror and panic and Stiles swallows roughly. “Can you understand anything that I’m saying?” Stiles asks, trying to keep the panic from his voice.

  
Derek stares at him with a look of dread and the realization dawns on Stiles just as Derek opens his mouth to speak. “Stiles, I ca-can’t hear anything.” He says, his fingers are like a death grip on Stiles’ wrists. “Nothing.” Derek chokes out in a harsh whisper.

  
“We need to get to Deaton.” Stiles says, turning to look up at the others. “Now!” He shouts and that gets them moving.

  
\--

 

“How long will he be like this?” Stiles asks Deaton as he looks in at Derek who is passed out on Deaton’s exam table. Deaton wipes his hands of the black blood on a rag and looks cautiously over at Derek.

  
“I can’t say. His body should have healed itself. But I believe the spell is preventing it.” Deaton says as he looks back at Stiles to watch him as he watches Derek.

  
“Shouldn’t the spell have worn off when the witch died? Like it did with me?” Stiles says, looking back at Deaton. Deaton nods solemnly.

  
“Yes. It should have. I need to make some calls, to see if there is anything we can do.” Deaton says and looks over at Scott and Isaac hovering near the doorway. Derek hadn’t let them come even remotely close to him, even with Stiles to reassure him with a hand on his shoulder. “Take Derek home, get some rest. Make the others aware of what’s going on, explain to them his reactions.” Deaton says, reaching out to clasp a hand on his shoulder.

  
Stiles nods and looks to Scott and Isaac, “Help me get him to my jeep? I don’t think him waking up to you two in close confines with him will be good idea.” Stiles says and they get Derek into Stiles’ jeep without much effort and Stiles brings him back to the Hale house. They get him upstairs to his room and Stiles tells them that they can go.

  
“You staying?” Scott asks from the edge of the bed where Stiles is staring down at Derek’s unconscious form. Stiles nods, in a daze. “Get yourself cleaned up, Deaton said he won’t wake for a while.” Scott murmurs and grips Stiles’ shoulder tightly before ducking out of the room after Isaac.

  
It’s only then that Stiles realizes he’s covered in Derek’s dried blood, some of his own too and his chest and back really ache. He quickly scribbles a note to Derek, telling him that he’s showering and not to panic when he wakes up. He goes out to his jeep, grabs his bag and then heads back upstairs to the bathroom down the hall from Derek’s room, strips his clothes off and furiously scrubs Derek’s blood off his hands, secretly glad that no one else is in the house to hear his heaving breathes as he lets the panic attack he’d been holding down all day finally hit him.

  
\--

  
When Stiles pulls up to the Hale house, he doesn’t know what he’s expecting. But seeing Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Scott all outside, hovering near the edge of the house, looking wearily at the front door is not really what he expected. Stiles slides out of his jeep and they all turn to look at him, looking relieved. Isaac’s shoulders are tense and he looks like someone kicked him in the stomach, he’s also got a nasty bruise on his cheek and when Stiles steps close to gently turn Isaac’s chin towards him, inspecting it, he realizes that Derek must have hit him with how it’s not healing.

  
“Why didn’t you guys call sooner?” Stiles says, taking his hand away from Isaac’s face and glancing at the house when he hears and enraged howl from inside and then crashing and he takes a few steps towards the house. Scott catches his elbow and Stiles turns to face him. “Scott-”

  
“He won’t let any of us near him Stiles. You have to be careful okay?” Scott says, worry written all over his face. Stiles just nods dumbly and hesitantly goes up the steps.

  
He turns around just as he gets to the door to find the four of them watching him with apprehension in their eyes. “Maybe you guys should go, I’ll take care of him.” Stiles says and watches as they all slowly slink away. He hadn't expected it to be that easy, but lately with the way Derek has been acting none of them know what do about it.

  
He opens the door to the newly finished Hale house and is greeted by a disaster. He closes the door loudly, letting it slam so that it shakes, hoping Derek will feel the vibrations since he won’t be able to hear it. That thought alone has Stiles’ stomach clenching, because Derek can’t hear. Derek is, for the time being, deaf. And very angry if the shredded couches in the living room and the broken chairs and he’s pretty sure there are a couple fist holes in the walls, are anything to go by. Lydia is going to kill him when she walks in and sees the mess he made of the new couches.

  
He swallows nervously and listens intently for Derek because the last thing he wants to do is sneak up on the angry, deaf alpha. Stiles is very much a fan of his throat being intact and if Derek had attacked Isaac and probably the others, it means he may go after Stiles as well. He knows that Derek would never intentionally hurt them, but given that he doesn't have all the senses he’s used to having, Isaac may have just scared him and Derek may have reacted on instinct.

  
He goes to the stairs and clamps his mouth shut when he almost calls out Derek’s name, it makes him feel stupid. He constantly feels stupid around Derek and now it’s worse, because when Stiles starts talking, telling the pack about something and waving his hands, Derek can’t keep up with the words that are coming out of his mouth. So Stiles explains to the pack and types it all out for Derek, because it’s easier than Derek trying to read his lips and get frustrated.

  
Stiles starts up the stairs because he thinks he can hear Derek in his room, pacing. Sure enough when he makes it to Derek’s room, he’s there, standing by the window, his back to Stiles. He’s partially wolfed out, Stiles can make out the point of his ears and the crazy hair, and his clawed hands are clenching and unclenching by his side. Stiles stays in the doorway until Derek picks up his scent because he doesn’t want to startle him.

  
Derek whirls around, his red eyes seemingly brighter than usual; he lets out a snarl that sort of drops off when he realizes that it’s Stiles, his eyes going wide. Stiles can see the hurt in them and his gut clenches and he raises his hands and slowly enters the room. “Derek.” Stiles says slowly, making sure that Derek can read his lips. Derek growls low in his throat, his teeth on full display, making Stiles stop in his tracks. He holds out his hands in a calming manner but Derek isn’t backing down. “Calm down.” He says, enunciating slowly and that only makes Derek’s growling increase in volume. Stiles bites his lip in frustration and gives Derek a look, resisting the urge to stomp his foot like a child and demand that Derek shift back. His frustration must be evident though, with the crumbling look Derek gives him.

  
The whine that echoes into the space between them makes Stiles’ heart nearly skip a beat as he gets closer and steps into his space. Derek hasn’t always been one to use his words, but now he hardly speaks at all and Stiles doesn’t know if it’s because Derek doesn’t know if he’s being too loud or too quiet or if he has trouble with the words now that he can’t hear himself. But it’s utterly heartbreaking, because things were getting so much better with the Pack and now they have reverted, severely.

  
Derek stares at him, still shifted and Stiles reaches up cup the side of his face, his fingers stroking through the soft fur that lines his jaw. Derek flinches a little, but doesn’t pull back, his shoulders ease, the tension flowing out of his body and Stiles lets his hands do the talking for him. He’s found the easiest way for him to calm Derek down lately is by physical contact.

  
Derek barely lets the betas near him now and Deaton had explained that it’s his instincts taking other his rational thought process. Everyone, including Derek, knows that the betas would never hurt him, would never try to kill him to become alpha, but the animalistic side of Derek is wired that way, has been since birth. His instincts tell him he’s weak without the ability to hear and that has meant pushing the betas away even though it’s devastating him and them.

  
Stiles brings his other hand up to Derek’s face, his fingers moving to rub behind Derek’s ear and he watches with a small sympathetic smile as Derek’s eyes flutter closed. Stiles has always found it fascinating how the pointed ears are so soft, the translucent fur that covers them feels like silk against his fingers. The smallest of rumbles makes its way out of Derek’s chest and Stiles swallows thickly when Derek tilts his head, rubbing his face into the hand that is cupping his jaw, titling away from the fingers on his ear. Stiles gets the hint and drops his hand to Derek’s broad chest.

  
The tension seems to melt away as Derek nuzzles into Stiles’ hand and Stiles carefully presses against Derek’s chest, pushing him backwards until Derek’s legs bump against the side of the bed. He’s also found that it’s easier to comfort Derek in his bed and not in the sexual way. It has more to do with the fact that his bed carries just his scent and occasionally Stiles’ and is far more comforting to him now than any other place in the house.

  
Derek’s eyes pop open when the backs of his thighs hit the bed and he makes a small noise when Stiles’ hand disappears but he eases himself back on the mattress and watches as Stiles quickly shucks his shoes and crawls up after him. Derek sits there with his legs crossed, clawed hands folded in his lap and Stiles plants himself across from him and slips his phone out of his pocket, quickly typing out ‘ _Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?_ ’ and holding it up for Derek to see.

  
Derek huffs as he reads it and his eyes lift to Stiles’ when he’s done, eyes narrowing somewhat in a way that basically tells Stiles he’s stupid for not knowing what’s wrong. Stiles sighs and rubs a hand over his head, shrugging at Derek and throwing his arms out in a ‘ _well what do you want to me say, Derek?’_ motion that has Derek frowning and looking away.

  
Stiles sighs just sits there, playing with his phone because he knows that eventually Derek will open up to him or take his phone from him and write out a reply. What he’s not really prepared for is hearing Derek’s breath hitch slightly, it makes Stiles’ head snap up and he watches as Derek shifts back so he’s human. He’s still facing away and his mouth is pulled down in a frown, his fingers digging into the blanket.

  
“I-” Derek starts, his voice is low and rough from not speaking and he swallows roughly and clears his throat a little. He still won’t face Stiles, but he’s okay with that, because at least Derek is trying. “I can’t do this anymore.” He says so softly that Stiles almost doesn’t hear him. Stiles leans forward a little and touches Derek’s knee to try and get him to look at him because he can’t really respond if Derek doesn’t look at him.

  
When Derek finally looks at him, Stiles can see just how much this whole situation is draining him. His eyes are red rimmed and glossy and he looks so vulnerable that it makes Stiles’ stomach roll. He makes a ‘continue on’ motion, with what he hopes is an encouraging smile and Derek just looks him up and down with the most wounded and open look on his face that Stiles has ever seen.

  
Stiles tilts his head to the side, fingers gently tapping Derek’s knee and Derek hangs his head. Stiles lets him gather himself and it’s just a few moments later that he feels something warm and wet plop onto his hand. He looks down and instantly feels a wave of guilt and sadness rush over him as another of Derek’s tears hits his hand.

  
“Hey, hey… it’s okay.” Stiles says, cursing softly when he realizes again that Derek can’t hear him. He quickly scrambles to his knees in front of Derek and cradles Derek’s head, pulling him close. As soon as Derek’s face, now wet with tears, meets Stile’s throat, Derek is choking out a loud sob, his arms immediately winding their way around Stiles’ body. Stiles panics, because in the few years that he’s known Derek and really gotten to know him, he’s never once had to deal with Derek crying or showing this much emotion. Or trusting him this much too actually open up beyond the light comforting touches. It’s all suddenly very overwhelming.

  
He breathes in heavily to settle himself and carefully wraps his arms around Derek’s middle and holds him tightly as Derek sobs into his neck. He knows that talking will get him nowhere so he settles for letting his hands do the work again. He gently strokes his fingers through the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck and very carefully maneuvers them so that they are both lying on their sides. “Oh Derek,” he says softly, when Derek’s face presses wetly against his neck, nose pressing against his pulse point, feeling it rather than hearing it. Stiles has come to realize over the past couple of days that it’s greatly reassuring to him.

  
Derek chokes against his neck and Stiles just holds him, it’s awkward with how they are laying, one of Derek’s arms is wrapped around him, fingers digging into his back, the other hand fisted into the front of his flannel. His neck is wet with tears, probably drool too and he doesn’t know what do other than let Derek cry it out at this point.

  
“I don’t w-want to live like this Stiles.” Derek gasps against his neck and Stiles makes a noise, his throat constricting as he holds Derek tighter. It’s awkward, but Stiles tries to reach for his phone as Derek snuffs against his neck, his breathing has evened out a little, which Stiles is thankful for. “O-other packs will find out…” He murmurs into Stiles skin, since he’s pushed away the flannel with his nose and Stiles fidgets, his one arm still stretched out, fingers wriggling against the blanket to grab his phone.

  
Finally his fingers wrap around it and he brings it up, holding it out over Derek’s body, trying to type over his shoulder. He’s actually already thought about this, the whole other packs or other werewolves finding out about Derek’s condition. Deaton hadn’t been sure if the spell that had rendered Derek deaf would fade over time or remain. He was still looking into, even though it had been over two weeks since the incident with the witch. Derek had always relied on his instincts, much more than the betas and Stiles had learned that it was mostly from growing up a born werewolf rather than a bitten one. He had his other senses, which Stiles thought were becoming more refined than they had been previously and that was saying something, given that Derek’s other senses were already heightened, but hearing was such an essential part of a werewolf’s life that it would be hard to get by as an Alpha without the use of his hearing.

  
Anyone could sneak up on him, that much had been proven the last couple of weeks. It was dangerous too, because it kept Derek on edge, always making sure that his back wasn’t to an open door or window and that he had an escape route. Not to mention if someone did accidentally sneak up on him he’d wolf out, which was a defense mechanism, but more often than not it took a long time to get him to calm down. And Stiles was usually the only one lately that could get him to calm down. His own growing feelings for the broody Alpha being pushed aside, he really didn’t want to know what that meant. He didn’t want to analyze the way that Derek would seek him out at meetings lately, make sure they were pressed together shoulder to knee when on the couch. Or the way that he would visibly relax and touch Stiles’ neck, or his shoulder or squeeze his arm when he was close, almost like a small child looking for reassurance. It was entirely adorable and heartbreaking in the same moment. None of the others had mentioned it, but Stiles knew that they noticed. How could they not?

  
Stiles blinks when he realizes his thoughts were getting away from him and he quickly finished typing out what he wanted to say to Derek. Holding his phone in one hand he reaches between the two of them and gently eases Derek away from him, or tries to anyway. He clung to Stiles, making a distressed noise when Stiles prodded at his shoulder.

  
“Christ Derek,” Stiles mutters and then worms his arm between the two of them to push at Derek’s chest. Finally Derek gets the hint and he moves away. He looks terrible, his eyes are puffy from crying, his cheeks red and he looks like he’s a teenager with the sadness in his eyes. Stiles glances at his shoulder where there is definitely some drool and maybe some snot from Derek’s sobbing and he grimaces. The look on his own face must be pretty impressive because makes a sound and Stiles’ eyes slant over to him. He seems to be choking on a laugh, but his eyes are still sad and he reaches on hand out, pulling his sleeve over his palm to wipe at Stiles’ neck.

  
He doesn’t say sorry, the action enough is enough for Stiles to understand and Stiles tilts his head to get Derek’s attention and quickly wriggles himself into a different position to get his other arm from behind Derek and holds out his phone.

  
_Look, I know this is shitty, okay? I know how horrible this is. Well I personally don’t, because it didn’t happen to me, but it could have, okay? It could have been me, but you got in the way. And Deaton thinks that has something to do with it, that you took a spell that wasn’t meant for you. So we’re going to get through this. We’ll figure it out._

  
Stiles waits for Derek to finish reading, watching as his brows furrow and he lets emotions roll over his features without masking them. It’s one of the reasons that Stiles has come to love these times with Derek. And yes, he realizes how horrible it sounds, loving the moments where you’re comforting someone who is hurting so much. But he can’t explain it, Derek is opening up to him, letting Stiles see sides of him that he never thought he’d have the opportunity to see.

  
He watches as Derek finishes and looks up at him, almost thoughtful and then turns back to the phone as if re-reading it and then he drops it onto the bed. Derek’s throat bobs and then takes one of Stiles’ hands in his, holding his wrist and running his thumb over the pulse point, pressing down lightly.

  
“I couldn’t let her hurt you. Or any of the others, but I didn’t know what her spells would do to you.” He murmurs and Stiles’ breath hitches slightly and Derek’s eyes lift to his. Stiles scrambles for the phone because he has so much to say and looks down at his captured wrist and to Derek’s face and back to his wrist before Derek lets out an amused huff and lets go.

  
He quickly types out a response, clearing it and re-typing it, his fingers flying over the touch screen. He hears Derek sniff softly and looks down to see him rub at his eyes and Stiles is so overcome with emotion that he almost drops the phone.

  
_I promise I’ll do anything to help you get your hearing back. But for now you need to let everyone near you. I know it’s all werewolf instinct that you’re acting on, but you’re scaring them. They don’t think you trust them anymore and you’re pushing them away, Derek. It’s not going to end well, they just want to help, but you aren’t letting them._

  
Derek reads and the guilt is heavy in his eyes when he finishes and he lays the phone down between them, clearing his throat before talking. “I know. I just…” He starts and pauses for a few moments, his brow furrowing. “I don’t mean for it to happen…” He murmurs so quietly, his words so full of self loathing that Stiles can’t really help but surge forward and wrap his arms around Derek, letting Derek press his face against his neck.

  
They stay like for a little while, Stiles stroking the back of Derek’s neck while Derek breathes against his neck, both of them clinging to the other. Stiles hopes that his gratitude is evident and hopes that Derek understands he’s not only doing this because Derek basically saved his life. A little while after Derek has gone limp in his arms and his breathing has evened out, Stiles manages to dig out his phone and text the betas, telling them to come over. He very tentatively kisses the top of Derek's head, smoothing a hand over his hair and sighing as he waits for  everyone to get there. 

  
Scott, Boyd, Isaac and Erica find him and Derek in the same position a little later, all of them hesitantly standing in the doorway. Stiles hears one of them whine and he doesn’t know who it is, but their scents have definitely begun to rouse Derek from his sleep and he whines against Stiles’ neck, pressing his nose against Stiles’ pulse.

“C’mon guys, he’s tired out and he needs you. Shoes off, get up here.” Stiles says quietly and if all of them make a mad scramble to the bed, jackets and shoes being tossed to the ground as they all climb into Derek’s ridiculously large bed, then he won’t hold it against them, much. Isaac nestles up behind Stiles, Scott shoves himself practically between them, resting his head on Stiles’ hip and Erica wraps her around Derek’s middle, pressing her face into the center of his back while Boyd wraps around her. They all fall asleep like that and before drifting off Stiles vows that he is going to fix what happened to Derek, even if takes everything he has to offer.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my teen wolf tumblr! cutewolfboys.tumblr.com!


End file.
